Silver Wolf
by PowerRangers1998
Summary: What happens if Casey has a pet wolf? What happens if that wolf meets the team? And will the wolf get Dai Shi mad?


I don't own anything!

Silver Wolf

Casey POV

I ran towards the woods, where I left my pet wolf. My wolf name is Lupa. Lupa has silver color fur with silver color eyes. White tips on her ears and tail, white underbelly, and black paws. I had found Lupa when I was a five year old. Lupa was an 8 week old pup and had just lost her family. My parents let me take her in and Lupa grew up with me. She became my best friend. When I started training at the Pai Zhua Academy, I told Lupa to stay with my parents but she followed me to the academy and stayed in the woods. So when I went to Ocean Buff, Lupa followed again. Now she lives in the woods outside Ocean Buff.

"Hey girl," I greeted. Lupa saw me and quietly ran up to me. Lupa greeted me by knocking me to the ground and licking my face. "Down girl." Lupa sat in front of me waiting for her food.

"Here you go girl," I said while giving Lupa her food. Lupa and I spent a half hour together before my Morpher beep.

"Sorry Lupa. I have to go," I said and ran off to help the R.J., Lily, Theo, and Dominic.

Lupa POV

I watched Casey run off to help the other rangers fight a monster. How dare that monster interrupt my time with Casey! It not the first a monster interrupt our time together and mostly likely won't be the last! I sat there for a minute thinking what I should do. I know what to do; I follow Casey and rip that monster to shreds. I even didn't get to rub my scent over Casey to cover that wolf, cheetah, jaguar, and rhino smell on him. The many wolf's smell was the strongest and I hated it. After I rip that monster to shreds, I am going to show those animals a piece of my mind. There should only be two scents on Casey, his tiger scent and my scent.

When I got to the battle, I saw the jaguar, cheetah, rhino, and wolf fighting some kind of fish thing. It was ugly and it smelled. I follow Casey's tiger's scent and saw him fighting a very ugly lion. Black and gold did not suit this lion. Angry course through me when I saw that lion knock Casey down. GRR! How dare that lion do that to Casey! I ran and knocked the ugly lion down.

"Stay away from him!" I snarled. I started to claw at the ugly lion's chest. He knocks me away but I jump right back at him. I snap at his face and jump back when punches at me.

"Lupa," I hear Casey yelled. But I continue to fight the ugly lion. The ugly sent a gold lion at me. I fought the gold lion. Even though then lion was bigger and stronger than me, I was faster and madder. You never mess with a wolf's family. I jumped on to the gold lion's back and bit it's neck. The gold lion disappeared from under me and I landed on my paws.

"Stand down you ugly lion," I snarled. The ugly lion came closer but I growled at him. "Weird lion. You smell like a dragon." The wolf, jaguar, cheetah, rhino, and Casey ran up behind me.

"Another day ranger," growled the ugly lion before I snarled at him. "And you too wolf." The ugly lion turned tail and ran.

"I went to chase after him but Casey yelled, "Lupa stop." I stop and looked at him. Casey wasn't in that red suit anymore so I ran up to him and rub myself on him.

"What are you doing with a wolf, Casey?" asked the jaguar.

"She my friend," Casey answered.

"Let's go back to the loft," said the wolf. The wolf went to come closer to Casey but I growled at him.

"Lupa," said Casey but the wolf cut him off.

"It is alright. Wolves are territorial. I should know," said the wolf. I followed Casey and the others back to the wolf's den.

Casey's POV

I looked at Lupa as she walked around the loft smelling things.

"So what is the story about the wolf?" asked Dominic.

"Wolf. What wolf?" asked Fran.

"Casey made friends with a wolf," answered Theo.

"I think she is cute," said Lily.

"What is her name?" asked Fran.

"Lupa," answered Casey.

"How did you get her?" asked R.J. Casey told them the story of how Lupa became his best friend and follow him all the way to Ocean Buff.

"That's one loyal wolf," said Dominic.

Lupa's POV

Meanwhile, I walk around smelling the den. Casey is talking to the wolf, rhino, jaguar, and cheetah. There was another smell here but not as strong. It was a girl and she doesn't live in the den. I came across a chair with the wolf's scent the strongest on it. Now it is time to make the wolf mad. I rub myself against the chair and then lay in it.

R.J.'s POV

I looked around for Lupa and found her sitting in my chair.

"Lupa is lying in my chair," I said. I walk towards my chair and glared at Lupa.

Get out of my chair Lupa," order R.J. Lupa gave me a wolf smirk and lay her head back down. "Casey, get Lupa off my chair."

Casey smiled and said, "Lupa off."

R.J. sat in his chair and said, "She rub her scent all over my chair!"

"Well you do rub your scent on Casey. Maybe she doesn't like that," said Theo. R.J. just glared at Theo and the others laugh.

Lupa's POV

Poor baby wolf. I put my scent on his chair like he put his scent on my pack mate. I love the look on his face. To back Casey had to stop the fun. The jaguar is smarter than the wolf.

Casey said, "Lupa this is R.J., Theo, Lily, Dominic, and Fran," while pointing at the wolf, jaguar, cheetah, rhino, and girl as he said there names. So the wolf's name is R.J. Oh well, I don't really care. Now only if he is nice to Casey will I like him. But it does look like on day I will accept this people in my pack.

No One's POV

Lupa did accept R.J., Lily, Theo, Dominic, and Fran into the pack but Lupa still is the alpha of the pack. Lupa did beat up a couple of Dai Shi's monsters. R.J. soon gave up from making Lupa staying off his chair.


End file.
